The present invention concerns the management of tag information relating to shared multimedia objects in a telecommunication network, for example, over a social network.
Currently, there are social networking environments in which users can share various types of multimedia objects, such as text, images, and videos. This type of environment relies primarily upon the following three concepts: a user, a shared multimedia object, and a set of tags describing the multimedia object. One important aspect of sharing multimedia objects is the confidentiality of information in all tags accessible by the users.
Sharing multimedia objects typically takes place among users having a given social relationship. A user may wish to make certain information in the set of tags accessible another given user according to the social relationship between the users.
On social networking websites, a confidentiality strategy is implemented in relation to various digital content, such as addresses or telephone numbers, and makes it possible to define a confidentiality level for each piece of content in relation to one or more users, the content being visible or not for a given user.
There are no means for a user to share a multimedia object associated with a set of tags while controlling which information contained in the set of tags will be accessible to other users.